AITSL National Professional Standards
The AITSL National Professional Teaching Standards state that by the end of my degree I must demonstrate that I have achieved 11 sub elements in ICT skills. 'Standard 1' 1.2 Understand how students learn For this section I have chosen to paste a paper that I submitted in EDSP444 Childhood and Adolescence, Development and Learning. I opted this paper because it shows my understanding of how students learn. I inserted examples of how some of the theories apply in real life context Throughout the late century, many theorists proposed different concepts on the child’s socio-emotional development. Both psychologists Albert Bandura and Lev Vygotsky chose to conduct their researches on children’s social development in an environment where learning occurs. Despite the similitude of their researches, they both resulted with two different outcomes. Albert Bandura is behind the social learning theory which describes the human behaviour in relationship to the continuous mutual development between reasoning, behavioural, and social factors. According to the latter, children learn from observation. In contrast to the behavioural theories, Bandura argued that intrinsic motivations i.e. self-satisfaction are as effective in the learning process as the external reinforcement e.g. a trophy. By modelling their parents’, friends’ or carers’ actions, children gain new abilities and obtain new knowledge. “Most human behaviour is learnt observationally through modelling: from observing others, one forms an idea of how new behaviours are performed, and on later occasions this coded information serves as a guide for action.” (Bandura, 1977). The following are four important factors for effective modelling: Attention — attention span can be affected by several factors such as one’s individualities Retention — the ability to recall what was taught or learnt Reproduction — replicating an image or work Motivation — involves the desire to perform a work. Bandura believed that the environment and an individual’s behaviour influenced each other (Bandura, 1973), while behaviourists thought that one’s behaviour is influenced by one’s environment. Lev Vygotsky on the other hand suggested a theory that assumed that children learn better if they have a practical understanding of the topic being taught. He went on to say that his theory also suggested that parents, cultural beliefs and society influence the children’s abilities to learn and perform more advanced skills. According to Vygotsky, "Every function in the child's cultural development appears twice: first, on the social level, and later, on the individual level; first, between people (interpsychological) and then inside the child (intrapsychological). This applies equally to voluntary attention, to logical memory, and to the formation of concepts. All the higher functions originate as actual relationships between individuals. (Vygotsky, 1978, p. 57) Vygotsky believed that children’s learning happened in the Zone of Proximal Development which is the distance between a child’s skills to achieve a job under an adult’s supervision or with the collaboration of a friend and the child’s abilities to perform said job solo. (Vygotsky, 1978, p86). To conclude, social learning theorists usually do not rely on freedom of choice, and believe that human behaviour is influenced by another event. Despite the appearance of free will by emphasizing on intrinsic and extrinsic motivations, one should remember that an individual’s inspiration is the result of previous learning and consequently their ‘choices’ are not free. They share with Vygotsky’s theory an inclination to prefer the nurture side of the nature-nurture discussion. However, Vygotsky’s sociocultural theory also demonstrates factors from the nature side of the debate. For instance, Vygotsky believed that by encouraging children to express their feeling by drawing it, talking about it or writing about it, empowers the learners to become more autonomous. (Vygotsky, 1978) · Bandura, A. (1973). Aggression: A Social Learning Analysis. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall. · Bandura, A. (1977). Social Learning Theory. New York: General Learning Press. · Bandura, A. & Walters, R. (1963). Social Learning and Personality Development. New York: Holt, Rinehart & Winston. · Vygotsky, L.S. (1978). Mind and society: The development of higher mental processes. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. · Berk, L. (2009). Child Development (9th ed.). Boston, USA: Pearson. Print. Part 2: The following is a response to the behavioural and the social-learning argument. My intention is to show that even both concepts share similar ideas, they also differ. So well, that they could be placed into two different categories. I also added some pros and cons of the latter. Theories on how children learn can be put into two different groups, the behavioural and the social-learning. While the first mentioned explains how one’s environment influences one’s behaviour, social learning although based on the behavioural concepts, focuses on rather different features in their efforts to clarify people’s behaviour. According to behaviourism theory, all behaviour can be linked to an extrinsic motivation. In fact, this school of thoughts focuses on what can be seen and believes that only visible behaviour are important enough to be studied, since intrinsic factors, i.e. emotions are too personal. Furthermore, behaviourists argue that one’s behaviour can be manipulated by using rewards or reprimands. Like behaviourism, social learning theory also tries to explain people’s behaviour. There is a strong link between the two theories, which embrace a continuous development within a social environment. However unlike the first mentioned, social-learning also takes into consideration the intrinsic factors, i.e. self-satisfaction. The latter believes that apart from the external motivations, children also learn by observing and imitating their parents, friends and society. The following are examples of how both theories can be applied in real life scenario. For instance, Mrs X gives her children monetary rewards for doing their housework is applying the behaviour theory. Likewise, Mr T chooses not to smoke in front of his children. By not wanting his children to observe him smoking, he is following the rules of social learning theory because his children may want to replicate what they observe. Like the other scientific approaches to psychology, social learning and behaviourism have their pros and cons. Behavioural theories for instance come from behaviourism, an extensive theoretical and psychosomatic theory that explains psychological states with behavioural evidence. The advantage of behavioural theories provides us an understanding of why we act in certain manner, and how we gather information. Behavioural theories provide techniques to deal with issues like dishonesty, gambling, employees, students, etc… Social-learning theories however cover a wider range of explanations for example, it includes the significance of emotional factors rather than saying that we cannot self-regulate. On the other hand, one of the weaknesses is that behaviourists argue that all behaviour is learnt. Does that mean that in certain circumstances, behavioural therapies are inappropriate in helping someone? Some will argue yes, as it only eliminates certain behaviours triggered by the illness itself. For example, T (15 years old) suffers from depression. The way T thinks is a major part of his illness and because of the way they rational their research, the behaviourist approach may be unsuccessful in changing the way T thinks as it ignores emotions; resulting in the original reason for the illness to remain present. Furthermore, the behaviourism and social-learning theory tend to put more emphasis on the nurture side of the nature vs. nurture debate. Leaving us to wonder whether there could be any other factors affecting behaviour such as genetics. · Harland, B. (2013). Difference BetweenSocial Learning & Behaviourism. eHow. Retrieved from Read more: http://www.ehow.com/info_8515497_differences-between-social-learning-behaviorism.html#ixzz2YjF0uGlD 'Standard 2' 2.6 Information and Communication Technology (ICT) Learning ICT skills is not enough but utilising ICT to enhance teaching and learning is the main factor for enabling a deeper engagement with curriculum. The question is how do we mix these two. For example, as a new educator I will be required to prepare lesson plans and gather information for the lessons. To prepare these lessons, I will have to draft, edit, revise and publish my work. Word processor is a good tool to perform this work in a professional and effective manner to prevent repetition, and focus on the quality of the course contents. More over, as an educator, I also need to record students' names, academic achievements any relevant statistics. Spreadsheets is the tool of choice for the job. Powerpoint is ideal for delivering lessons when diagrams, pictures, animation or videos are part of the artifacts. 'Standard 3' 3.3 Use teaching strategies The follwing are strategies teachers can use as part of their teaching methods to support students through the use of digital resources. *'Obtain' information and concepts from different sources through analysing, detecting, nominating and identifying, information in different range of multimedia forms; *'Expand '''information and concepts through organising, operating, examining and producing information in several multemedia forms; *'Modifying''' information and concepts into modern or alternate forms through blending, copying, reproducing information in different multimedia manner and arrangement; and *'Share '''information and concepts by communicating electronically with students or colleagues. Futhermore, obtain, expand, modifying and share are important factors by which learners become independent students. It allows the students to express their cleverness and conception. These series of actions can be implemented in different level of learning. '''3.4 Select and use resources' Examples of different resources that can be used in the classroom settings are: ICT *www.glogster.com www.studyladder.com www.edublogs.org www.storybird.com ww.webquest.com Tv and DVDs *Educational Movie Books *Story books *E-books *Comic books CDs *Music Posters *Images *colours *numbers 3.7 Engage parents/ carers in the educative process Educators can share class materials with students and their parents on social media e.g. facebook or blogs * Students can describe their learning journey throughout the year so parents and carers can be involved. * Publish newsletters/events/birthdays/special assemblies/excursions etc. to Parents and Carers * Share links to vodcasts/podcasts/slideshows of special awards, sharing time in the classroom or even the sports day (privacy issues will have to be attended) * invite students to blogfessionals where they can publish their interests, goals and their reflections on learning * Teachers can share lesson plans for comment by parents and other stakeholders * A link can be set up where parents or other teachers could comment, contribute to a forum or even provide feedback on their child’s learning Standard 4 4.4 Maintain student safety The following are some strategies that can be implemented to ensure the safety of students. *Access only age-appropriate websites. *Search cautiously. Use only safe websites for young children or apply filtering software *Keep away from strangers. Explain to the students that if someone they do not know or is being inappropriate to not respond but to alert an educator *Be a good online user. Constant reminding of the rules of how to safely use multimedia *Keep computers in areas that can be seen by everyone. 4.5 Use ICT safely, responsibly and ethically Encourage positive ICT Behaviours that encourage good, suitable and useful relationship with friends, parents as well as strangers through different media. Ideas for positive ICT behaviour involve: *the use of appropriate language *protect personal details *always have an adult to supervise or to ask advice tp *Do not respond to unappropriate contact *Do not bully other users 'Standard 5' 5.2 Provide feedback to students on their learning Good feedback is also timely. Provided too soon it may stop the students themselves reflecting on their work; provided too late it may no longer be significant. Ways I will give feedback include: *provide clear, specific feedback directly related to the students' goal *include how they can improve *Allow students to resubmit and foolow up on the feedback *Emphasize on what they did well 'Standard 6' 6.3 Engage with colleagues and improve practice As a student teacher, I should seek and apply constructive feedback from mentors and teachers to improve my teaching tgechniques. I was lucky to have had mentors who were willing to provide me with encouragement as well as constructive feedback. I seized this opportunity to implement their advice in my teaching technique. Our conversaations did not limit to practicum only but I also enquired about why they wanted to be teacher. Some of thei stories were quite inspiring. During my practicum, I sought guidance from other teachers also, particularly other LOTE teachers who do not necessarily teach French. I have also had the opportunity to work closely with exchange Fench teachers from France which wasa very positive experience. 'Standard 7' 7.1 Meet professional ethics and responsibilities Some of the core values and ethics of an educator is a commitment to the profession, learning as well as tp protect the well being of students. The Professional ethics consist of three main values: integrity, respect and responsibility. Integrity We are truthful and sincere in our relationships with our students as well as with our colleagues, validating the prestige of the profession Respect We behave with civility and understanding and protect the students, recognising and respecting the students' diversity, skills and conduct. We encourage critical reasoning and behaviours, appreciating everyone's involvement. Responsibility We accept the ability to produce relevant education practices to the learners believing that everyone has the ability and the right to educate themselves 7.4 Engage with professional teaching networks and broader communities Ways I will engage with Professional teachinal networks include: *being involved in professional development review *being involved in learning gorups *being involved in teaching groups or federations *being a member of teaching journals *Work in partnership with other teachers within and outside the institution Ways I will engage with the community: *Make use of ICT to communicate with communities within and outside the facility *being involved in local sports day *maintaining a good relationship with stakehplders, i.e. parents by sharing relevant information and feedback *getting parents and carers involved in their children education e.g. parents' day when a parent will come talk to the class about what they do References: (2014) The Australian Professional Standards for Teachers. Retrieved from on the 26.05.14 http://www.aitsl.edu.au/australian-professional-standards-for-teachers/standards/list AITSL (2014) The Australian Professional Standards for Teachers. Retrieved from on the 26.05.14 http://www.aitsl.edu.au/australian-professional-standards-for-teachers/standards/list [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRnstWGJwPU Aitsl (Jan, 2012) Long Version- Profesional Learning Animation AITSL. Retrieved from on the 26.05.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRnstWGJwPU]